total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Calamitas
Back to character list Calamitas is an immensely powerful witch, who has mastered Brimstone magic. She was once Yharim's apprentice, but was swiftly replaced when she began to rebel. Since then, she has allied herself with the Terrarians. Also Known As *The Bloody Inferno *The Witch *The Brimstone Witch *The Brimstone Sorcerer *The Embodiment of Fear *Weapon of Mass Destruction *His Apprentice *Cal *Cali *Supreme Calamitas *Scal *SCal *S-Cal Backstory Calamitas’s life was hellish. When she was young, having been born in a family of immensely powerful sorcerers, her entire family was crucified by an angry mob from their town for an unknown offense. Furious, The young Calamitas used all the power she could muster to incinerate the entire town, leaving behind no known survivors. Since then, she had been training her powers, seeking to get revenge on the world for its cruelty. This led to her being called to the Jungle through a telepathic message, and arrived to meet the Jungle Tyrant, Yharim. Noticing the sheer power she held, the Tyrant offered to teach her to master her power, should she follow his every order. Knowing no better, she accepted. During his reign, she was told to completely annihilate several civilizations, creating a desert from the Ocean Kingdom and the Brimstone Crags from the Underworld Capitol. However, as she was told to perform these despicable acts, and as she was eventually taught to harness her magic to its fullest extent, she began to question the Tyrant’s ways. After eventually trying to convince him that his motives were flawed, and that he had no reason whatsoever to destroy the millions of people that inhabited these regions, he warned her not to question his motives. After noticing his attempt to clone her, Calamitas snapped. She set the incomplete clone free as a distraction while she fled the palace. Furious, the Tyrant put a curse on her, which, over time, caused her to descend to insanity and become trapped inside the form of a massive Brimstone eyeball, which would amplify her powers significantly, but cause her to lose her mind. She was drawn back toward Yharim’s side, where she has stood, only a fraction what she once was, for several years. However, as she began to break free from Yharim's curse, the Tyrant ordered another clone to be constructed. When this clone was complete, he no longer had any need for her, and sent her to destroy the remaining settlements in the Underworld, where she would inevitably meet the Group and join their cause. She has since aided them in fulfilling their common goal of eradicating the Tyrant. Role Pre-Hardmode Arc Hardmode Arc Abilities *Brimstone Fire manipulation *Brimstone Energy manipulation *Necromancy *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Knowledge *Pyrokinesis *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Levitation *Shapeshifting *Sulfur manipulation Equipment *Demonshade Armor *Sigil of Calamitas Weaknesses 'Water and Ice' While in her human form, her powers are much weaker against anything made of water or ice. Personality Calamitas has grown apathetic and cold. After the atrocities she was made to commit, she understands she can no longer be trusted by anyone. Compassion and empathy are absent from her moral code. Her only purpose is to bring Hell to the man who destroyed her life, and anything that stands in her way, even if she should die in the process. Goals *Murder Yharim *Murder Yharon *Eviscerate her doppelganger *Destroy the Devourer of Gods and his sentinels *Obliterate the Slime God *Burn the Tyrant's army to the ground *Commit suicide Relationships Steve Calamitas's opinion on Steve is neutral. She, as he does her, sees him not as a sibling, but as a distant ally, and nothing more. She respects his spirit, but has doubts toward his survival. Yharim Calamitas despises Yharim more than anything else on the planet. Having witnessed first-hand how little the Tyrant values the lives of his millions of subjects, and being forced to kill millions of said subjects, has led her to despise the man with every fiber of her being. Every since she was thrown aside like a disposable servant, she has made it her life goal to destroy him. Death is too generous an offer at this point. Yharim must be forced to watch as his entire army-everything he worked towards his whole life, is burned to the ground in front of him, as his very will to live is drawn from his body. Pseudo-Calamitas Devourer of Gods Brimstone Elemental Seony Trivia *Calamitas was the fifth character introduced. *Calamitas was the ninth character to appear in the RP *Despite having official lore, Calamitas was given entirely new lore for the RP, written by yours truly. *Unlike in the canon lore, this roleplay's iteration of Calamitas is portrayed as a human with knee-length, blood-red hair, blood-red eyes, and a deep red scar on her forehead resembling the Calamity Eye, the emblem of her people. Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Calamity Characters Category:Terrarians Category:Female Category:Eyes Category:Sorcerers Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humanoids Category:Cursed Characters Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Skoores's Characters Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demi-Gods